04028 (07-18-1998)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 4028 Date: Saturday, July 18, 1998 Mikey-Mini Year: 1998 Sponsors: L, V, 14 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie gets Bert to participate in a rhyming game, but Ernie ends the game just as Bert is starting to enjoy it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple: Tree Destruction Artist: Abe Levitow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Donald Applecore - Donald is an apple farmer trying to save his crop from two mischievous chipmunks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing & count "Five Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed" as they fall down & bump their heads |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (poem) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Up Down, In Out, Over and Under." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Twiddlebugs don't understand why they are getting all wet, while Mommy Twiddlebug isn't. They soon learn it's because she's inside the house. After they all huddle inside, Ernie finishes watering his plants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Flying." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin A musician plays a violin, which instantly breaks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music by Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Between sings about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Locomotion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop Performs "The Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for locomotive, letter, lamp, light, lion, lettuce, lips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A film insert of kittens playing, with child voiceovers in English and Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spaceship Surprise The crew lands on the Planet SH, where they are greeted by Sheriff Shrimp, and meet a shouting shovel and shopping sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jake the Snake demonstrates body parts. Artist: Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand L / l |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks Jesse to define marriage. They conclude that married people kiss, hug, live together, and help each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "The Frogs in the Glen". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap and lump Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Just The Bare Necessities" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stop-motion: The word TOY is spelled in blocks. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide